


秋山冰杜x淡岛世理-生日

by sanqianfannaohuyichai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai
Summary: ※架空平行世界，不属于青组其它同人文架构，看了之后就忘掉吧。※男女情事。※蠢到让人不举。※肉文写作技巧乃自称笨拙模仿有川浩老师，老师知道的话怕会打死我这不肖。





	秋山冰杜x淡岛世理-生日

“那个……副长？还是不要勉……”  
“我说过要和你庆祝生日的。”  
“听我说……”  
秋山冰杜奋力从床垫上支起上半身，伸手扶住骑坐在自己腰上、正要解开睡裙胸襟绑带的淡岛世理。  
“说什么呢。”淡岛仍然没停下手，眼看着诱人的事业线在眼前展开，秋山只得抓住她的手掌，固定在胸口上。  
“只剩下五个小时睡觉了。别勉强。”秋山长叹一口气。  
──由于要处理财务报表的关系，身为组织副长的淡岛一直在办公室奋战到凌晨一点。  
“然后？”淡岛盯着他。  
“快去睡觉。”秋山额头碰上她微蹵的眉间，接着用力搂了搂她，像安抚小孩子一样揉了揉她那微微打着卷的头发。  
“别命令我。”淡岛抱怨着却也配合地把下巴搭在他的肩膀上。  
秋山继续温柔地拥抱着她，一只手轻轻拍着她的后脑勺。  
“我想和你过生日的。”  
“嗯。”  
“做蛋糕，在你回来时一开灯就可以看到。”  
“嗯。”  
“我连休假都调好了。”  
“嗯。”  
“但突然被叫回去。好生气。”  
“！！好疼疼疼疼……”  
“……哼。”淡岛松开嘴，在秋山的脖子窝留下两排牙印，“……亏我还买了红豆沙。”  
“你是说放在储藏间的那两大箱？”  
“是哦。”  
“那个可以慢慢吃啦。够我们吃两个星期的。”秋山安慰道。  
“你是想每顿饭都吃？”  
“嗯。”  
“很不巧，我是打算今晚和你来个双人浴的。”  
“……哎？”  
秋山的大脑僵硬了五秒钟才描绘出淡岛所说的情景。  
在狭小的浴缸里，散发着浓厚的甜香。暗紫红色的红豆汤……不，黏黏乎乎吧嗒吧嗒的红豆沼泽里，只露出赤裸上半身的淡岛，好像水妖一般天真无邪地向他招着手。  
一不小心，秋山冰杜就猎奇B级片出道了。  
秋山用两声干笑掩盖心里的不安。  
“……”淡岛挣过头，瞪着他。  
被看穿心事了。秋山只好举手投降。  
“抱歉……”  
“哼。”淡岛伸手环住他的脖子，抬起头，压住他的嘴唇。  
看来自己的劝说对上司无效。秋山暗暗叹了口气，浅浅地回应着她的要求。  
淡岛攀住他的手臂，半是强迫地提起来，顺势握住手腕，引向自己左边胸脯上。  
手指稍微收紧，立刻陷入了温热的鼓动中。  
跳得好快。  
淡岛闭着双眼，努力地探求着着秋山的舌尖，急促的鼻息充盈着两人的呼吸间隙。  
好吧。  
秋山稍微用劲，抱着淡岛的肩膀往侧卧倒，上下逆转地马乘在她身上。  
“秋山？”  
秋山翻手抓起自己的T恤下摆，拉过头褪下手臂，丢在床头桌上。  
“我也要更努力一下才行。”  
说完，他令人安心地笑了。


End file.
